Birthday Wishes
by Chocoholixx
Summary: A series of oneshots pertaining to chracters' birthdays. All are unrelated. Some are darker than others. Be warned now. YxY
1. Year One

YD: This is my present to Mutou Yuugi and my hikari. They have the same birthday!

HS: It's like I was destined to like Yuugiou…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou. Duh…

Rated: K+

* * *

**Happy Birthday: Year One**

A dejected looking Yuugi sat in front of his window. He wondered what he had done to make Yami avoid him lately. Come to think of it, all his friends had been avoiding him. Yuugi groaned and leaned against the cold window. The rain outside mirrored his feelings exactly. And he was supposed to be happy. His birthday was tomorrow.

"Well, happy birthday to me." Yuugi muttered. His breath misted across the cold window, making it condense. Out of habit, Yuugi played the Puzzle around his neck, tracing the Eye.

Outside the room, Yami gasped inaudibly. He had completely forgotten his partner's birthday was tomorrow. Yami had been so caught up in enjoying life; he had forgotten the one person responsible for giving him that life.

Yami silently walked away from the room. He had been debating whether to tell his Light about his feelings for so long. Tomorrow would be the perfect time. The rain lashed out at the window, warning Yami not to come out or be drenched. Calmly, Yami tapped into his power and put up a shield to block the rain. The droplets rolled off the shield harmlessly. He knew exactly what he was going to get.

Yuugi stared at a picture of the gang avidly. He still wondered what he had done to make everyone ignore him and go after Yami instead. He could handle being left out by friends but why did Yami abandon him?

"I don't know what to do…" He dragged himself out of the seat and prepared for bed. Sure it was early but he had nothing to do other than wallow in self-pity. And he didn't want to do that either.

Half an hour later, Yuugi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, tears making their way down and hitting the pillow. Miserable thoughts kept flowing through him, making him doubt everything. Yuugi cried himself to sleep.

Yami walked home, wallet a lot lighter. But he didn't care about that. All Yami currently cared about was how to make it up to his little Light. He just hoped Yuugi didn't hate him.

Stopping, he noticed something, actually someone, two people to be exact. At first, Yami was sure he was dreaming. Kaiba and Jounouchi were _kissing_ in the rain. But when he accidentally let the shield drop in shock he was drenched instantly. He knew it couldn't be a dream. Once the shock wore off, the sheer cuteness of the scene hit. An intense wave of jealousy hit Yami as he watched the two.

"Lucky you…" Kaiba, being the alert one, heard Yami. Instead of jumping away, he stood in front of Jounouchi protectively, the same stance that Yami would use to protect his aibou.

"What do you want?" he hissed. Yami looked at Kaiba pleadingly.

"Tell me what you said to make Jounouchi love you. I've been neglecting my hikari and I want to make it up to him. I never meant to ignore him." The proud pharaoh stood there, soaking wet and asking for advice. It was truly a pitiful sight. Kaiba grinned.

"Get down on your knees and beg for it." Yami complied.

"Help me please, Kaiba!" Jounouchi looked disturbed.

"Get up, Yami. We'll help you." Jounouchi offered a hand up and Yami took it. "You can stay at the mansion so we can coach you."

"We?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi glared at him.

"We, Seto. Or else your bed will be cold tonight." Jounouchi threatened. Kaiba looked uncomfortable before he caved.

"Fine, but you owe me for this, puppy."

Later that night when Yami returned home, he immediately checked up on Yuugi. Since it was past twelve, Yami knew his little Light had to been asleep. He still entered silently, just to be sure. The first thing Yami noticed was the tears trails and the fact that his eyes were clenched shut. Yuugi was not in a peaceful sleep. The ex-pharaoh instantly felt guilty.

He sat down next to his Light and concentrated. Soon, Yami was inside Yuugi's dream.

"_Please, don't go! I'm sorry, just don't go!"_

"_You little shrimp. We never cared for you at all. You're just a pathetic little weakling that needs someone else to take care of him." Jounouchi taunted._

"_Why don't you just go back to Pre-K where you belong? You'd certainly fit in!" Anzu jeered nastily._

"_As far as I'm concerned, you never had any friends. You're too small and weak to live." Honda insulted._

"_I'm so ashamed of you, _aibou_. You're too pathetic to be my Light. You don't deserve the power of the Puzzle. Get out of our lives and go back to the dump from which you came." Yami scorned._

"_Please, I'll do anything! Just don't leave me! I don't want to go back to the dark all alone. Please, Yami, help me!" Yuugi begged. His friends just laughed cruelly. They left the Light all alone, crying._

"_Yuugi…" A new voice called. This voice was warm and comforting. It sounded like Yami only different._

"_Are you going to hurt me and leave?" Yuugi asked bitterly, still hurting inside. The real Yami leaned down and hugged the Dream Yuugi._

"_No, aibou. I'm sorry for ever leaving you in the shadows. You don't deserve that. You're special and you're everything to me."_

"_I wish that this was real. Once you're gone, everything will be back to the way it was. Everyone will hate me again." Fresh tears erupted from his eyes. "I just don't want to be alone! I hate being alone." _

"_Everything is going to be alright, my Light. You're going to be safe and loved."_

"_But when?" Yuugi asked, distraught. _

"_Today, little love. When you wake up, all will be well." Yami traced small circles on Yuugi's back, trying to comfort the love of his life. Yuugi sobbed lightly in Yami's shoulder, trying to trust the very person who broke his heart. _

"_I… I believe you. Being loved would be so nice. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." Tear-stained eyes bore into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami felt his protective side possess him._

"_I promise, aibou. Today will be everything you ever dreamed of. Just wake up." Yuugi closed his eyes and slowly, the scene faded away._

Yuugi awoke with a start. That dream had seemed so real! He sighed, if only it were true. Yuugi fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He never noticed Yami smile and exit the room.

Yuugi glanced at the clock beside his bed. It read 3:56 AM. He groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Can't I ever get a good night's rest?" he asked himself. No one answered him so Yuugi just lay there, staring at the ceiling until six. He never noticed Yami entering his room. He never noticed Yami kneeling next to him. However, he did feel Yami's warm breath caressing his ear.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Yuugi. Wake up to the world." Yuugi turned to look at his guardian and darker half. This was the first time a long time that Yami even looked at him, let along talk.

"Are you really here, or am I asleep again?" Yuugi asked softly. Actually, it was more of a rhetorical question rather than a question question. But Yami answered him anyways.

"No, little hikari, you're not dreaming. Besides, if you were dreaming, would you feel this?" Before Yuugi could ask what 'this' was, Yami's lips touched his in a soul-searing kiss. In an instant, Yuugi responded eagerly, trying to hold on to what he thought was a dream.

"I don't ever want to wake up now." Yuugi breathed, eyes glazed over. Yami sighed.

"This isn't a dream, my beautiful little Light." Yami gave him another kiss, tongue tracing Yuugi's lips. Yuugi complied with the silent request and opened his mouth, allowing Yami's tongue to dive in and map out every detail.

"Is this real?" Yuugi asked breathlessly. Yami smiled and leaned closer so that their noses were touching.

"Happy birthday, koishii." Yuugi leaned against Yami and listened to his heartbeat. He felt the warmth from his body and saw the tenderness in his eyes.

"Yami?"

"Yes, my precious Yuugi?"

"Are you ever going to leave me again?" Yami smiled.

"No, little love. You hold the key to my heart." Before Yuugi could question what Yami meant, he held up a chain bracelet. There was a small key on it. Yami pointed to a locket around his neck. It was heart-shaped and had a keyhole.

"May I?" Yuugi asked timidly. Yami reached behind his neck and released the clasp. It came off and he handed it to Yuugi.

"Only you can unlock my heart, little one." Yami remarked tenderly. "Open it." Yuugi slid the key into its designated hole and turned it slightly. An almost inaudible click announced that it could be opened. Yami noticed that Yuugi's hands were shaking slightly.

"I'm nervous." Yuugi admitted. Yami placed hand on his. Warmth filled his senses. Together, they opened the golden locket. On one side of the heart, there was a picture of Yuugi. His radiant smile could light up the darkest room of the darkest hour. On the other side, there was a picture of Yami.

"Yuugi, my beautiful koi, will you be my boyfriend?" Yuugi stared at the locket. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Yami's.

"Only after you kiss me again." Yuugi said slyly. Yami smiled and leaned forward.

"Beautiful Yuugi, you're mine now." Yami pushed his Light onto the bed and kissed him. Nothing but pure love fueled the kiss. There was no trace of anything else in his expression.

"And you're mine, Yami." Yuugi fastened the locket around Yami's neck and Yami secured the bracelet around Yuugi's wrist.

"I love you, my Light. Happy birthday."

"This is the best birthday I've ever had and I'm sharing it with the one I love. Thank you, Yami, for everything."

"No, aibou, thank you for letting me share my feelings."

It didn't matter that Yuugi's friends didn't remember. It didn't matter that Jii-chan didn't call to say happy birthday. All that mattered to Yami and to Yuugi was that they were together. And nothing in the world could break them apart.

Happy birthday, Mutou Yuugi!

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: My tribute to Yuugi and to my hikari. No one can say I didn't give them a present now!

HS: (singing in the background)

YD: Well goodbye. The sixth chapter for my runaway story should be up soon. My new one-shot should be posted soon as well.

HS: As an additional birthday present, will you review? Onegai?


	2. Year Two

YD: And here's the second year of Birthday Wishes!

HS: I am trying to update other things. This just pulled me in because I have writer's block on some stories. I'm sorry!

YD: Oh, and this one might be a little confusing. Yuugi's reminiscing, recalling the past. Yami snaps him out of it at the end.

* * *

**Happy Birthday: Year Two**

Yuugi always remembered his sixteenth birthday as the best day of his life. Though at school, Jounouchi and Honda had bullied him again. And Ushio had threatened him… again. But he finished his Puzzle that day. He had a friend, a yami, one he could learn to love.

At first, this other half scared him. His crazed other half killed people, using his body to do so. He was insane and Yuugi feared him this other half that kept hurting others. There were times where he wanted the smash the Puzzle but something inside always stopped him. It wasn't until Pegasus's tournament that Yuugi met his other half.

Yuugi was happy with his other half. He dubbed his other half, Mou hitori no boku. After all, one couldn't always be nameless. Mou hitori no Yuugi told his Light of his reformed ways. He told of the cries and protests that always filtered through their distant link. Mou hitori no Yuugi never liked it when his partner was scared or hurt.

Partner? Yes, Yuugi mused. Partner.

After the incident with Kaiba Seto, Yuugi thought their partnership had ended completely. He had retreated to his soul room, curled up and crying. He had almost allowed his other half to kill again! But then he came in and apologized profusely. Yuugi had turned him away, scared again. Disappointed and with a few tears, Mou hitori no Yuugi had departed, apologizing one last time.

Yuugi had fought against his other half. Every time he looked again, he winced at his harsh actions and even harsher words. Mou hitori no Yuugi had only wanted to help. He banged against his soul room door, pleading with Yuugi, trying to convince him to help. After a while, Yuugi conceded, allowing Kujaku-san's words and Mou hitori no Yuugi's pleadings sway him.

They had won together, even though Yuugi had fainted from the strain of the Shadows. He felt the hatred and blood-lust taking over his other half. He tried to send soothing emotions but he could never reach his other half. Yuugi was completely shut out. It frightened him.

Mou hitori no Yuugi defeated the slimy cheater. When they reconnected, his other half retreated and practically attacked Yuugi, searching for any injuries. He kept cursing Pegasus, swearing revenge for hurting _his_ partner. Yuugi was genuinely touched by his other half's concern for his well-being.

They went back to Japan, back home, with Yuugi's grandfather, perfectly fine and content. But Yuugi had gotten the Puzzle stolen. He had to face another opponent alone, with his other half. He could feel the spirit around and it comforted him. He defeated the thief but he set the warehouse on fire and shattered the Puzzle. Horrified at the notion of leaving his partner behind, Yuugi set to work repairing the broken puzzle. What once took eight years to complete, only took a few hours.

But Yuugi's body could only take so much. The heat of the flames and the ferocity of the smoke had knocked out the Light. His friends, Kami-sama bless them, helped Yuugi escape the flames. All the while, his grip on the Puzzle never relented.

Again, his other half had invaded his soul room and almost hugged Yuugi to death. Mou hitori no Yuugi actually cried for him. His fear of the darkness caused him to panic in the infinity of the Puzzle when it was shattered. But he felt Yuugi, however far away he was.

Yuugi had decided to call his other half Yami, darkness. The very thing Mou hitori no Yuugi hated, he was. Darkness. Yuugi's Darkness. The name gave him confidence. He had a _name_. He wasn't just Yuugi's other half.

The Battle City tournament was great fun, until the final duel between Malik's Darkness. His partner was dueling with him until suddenly he was ripped away. Yami had cried out in fear and hurt. Their shared body felt cold with Yuugi's comforting light. He saw Yuugi's spirit chained beside him. Horror filled him at what Malik's Darkness proposed. It was a Shadow Game with high stakes. Yami was torn. He could not defeat Malik's Darkness with banishing Malik to the Shadows. And he could not forsake his Light to the Shadows either.

Ra bless Yuugi. The Light allowed Yami the strength to keep fighting. Still, a piece of him died every time Yuugi screamed in pain as a portion of his soul was killed. With fire burning within him, Yami defeated Malik's Darkness, freeing his partner and liberating Malik. Yuugi was exhausted from the Shadow's assault on his soul. Yami was too, but he allowed Yuugi to rest.

Their bond grew stronger and stronger each day. But then came the Orichalcos. The evil card stole his partner's soul away because of his actions. It was a topic both avoided. Neither wanted to recount the horrors of the Orichalcos.

Thankfully, Yami's drive to regain his partner's lost soul did him good. Still, Yuugi believed in him. He was forgiven and in time, was trusted again.

Then they went through Ancient Egypt, participating in a Game that would kill them all if they lost. They won, defeating Bakura at his own game. Yami regained his memories, finding his true name.

Atem.

Yuugi had to duel his other half. If he won, Atem would go on, if he lost, Atem would stay. Yuugi won; he couldn't bring himself to throw the duel just so Atem could stay. He cried, for he didn't want Atem leave.

Atem had hugged him and told him to stay strong. Yuugi suddenly went silent in Atem's arms. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Hesitantly, Yuugi leaned forward and stole a small kiss.

Atem pressed back, now crying too. His gentle kiss turned into desperate, hungry kisses. Yuugi didn't want him to leave; and Atem did not want to leave either. But Atem had lost.

His birthday present was Atem leaving, possibly forever. Both crying steadily, they said their goodbyes and parted. Yuugi couldn't even keep the Puzzle as a memento of his yami.

For a year, Yuugi wandered aimlessly. He had no one and he certainly couldn't get his heart back from the one he gave it to. He participated in school, keeping up but kept feeling he was cut in half. His friends tried their hardest to keep him cheered up.

But his eighteenth birthday…

His friends had planned a surprise celebration. Right in the middle of it, someone came in, someone very familiar.

"Yami!"

The first reaction of them all was shock and paralysis. Yuugi quickly shook it off and ran to greet his yami. The others simply stood there, gaping.

Atem and Yuugi had eyes only for each other. They embraced and Atem slowly kissed his other half. Yuugi melted against him and smiled. His eyes lit up just like before Atem had gone away.

It was the first true smile Yuugi had let show since Atem's departure. Once Yuugi's friends got over their shock, they left quietly, allowing Yuugi and Atem to be alone.

"How did you come back?"

"I came back for you… partner."

They spent the entire evening together, ecstatic to see each other again. It was truly a joyous occasion.

Half a month later, Atem proposed to his partner, trying to make sure that Yuugi would never slip away from him in college. Yuugi had gladly consented, almost hugging the life out of poor Atem.

"Yuugi?" Now nineteen, Yuugi was very happily married to Atem. He looked up in Atem's concerned crimson eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, Yami. I'm merely reminiscing our past together."

"Ah…" Atem trailed off, unsure of what to say. Yuugi pulled his lover down and Atem sat beside him.

"Yami, what's the best day of your life?"

"The best day of my life was when you solved the Puzzle and I saw you." Atem replied, taking his lover into his arms and kissing him lightly.

"I thought that was my best day too. But now I realize the best day of my life was the day you proposed to me." Yuugi brushed away some of the bangs covering Atem's eyes. "I love you."

"And I will always love you, partner." Yuugi joined hands with his lover, allowing the sun to shine off the gold. The diamond on his ring gleamed.

"Happy birthday, partner." Yuugi stood and offered his lover a hand up. Atem took it and stood with his Yuugi in his arms. Yuugi laughed softly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Now?" Atem asked incredulously.

"Of course," Atem smiled slightly. They slow-danced to some inaudible tune while the sun set in the distance. The brilliancy of the colors on Yuugi's face took Atem's breath away.

"My little miracle," Atem whispered, sending shivers down Yuugi's spine.

"I'll always be your miracle, Yami. Always,"

"I know. I love you."

"Yes… my Pharaoh Plushie, I love you too."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Short and sweet, if I say so myself.

HS: I didn't think it was as good as last year's. But I did this within the 24 hours afforded me. I didn't have much time at all. But I think it's pretty good regardless.

YD: Happy birthday to Yuugi and to my hikari!

HS: Psst… I'm fourteen today!


	3. Year Three

No, I haven't forgotten my yearly birthday fic! Here you go and enjoy!

* * *

**Jealousy**

Voices from downstairs weren't uncommon. It was the words and the secretiveness of the conversation that alerted him. One voice was of his longtime, childhood friend, the other his crush and other half. He leaned against a wall, hearing every word, and wishing he could leave.

"Have you told him yet?" Anzu asked. Yuugi imagined her putting her manicured hand on Atemu's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"I haven't yet. I don't want to know his reaction. He could shun me! Remaining his friend is my top priority."

"You can't keep running from this, Atemu. You have to tell him. Tell him today, on his birthday, or I will."

"No!"

"Then stop running away from it. He's going to find out sooner or later, and I think he'd prefer hearing it from you."

"I'll tell him today. I promise. Can we talk about something else now?"

Yuugi's heart was beating so fast. His birthday was today. They were planning to drop something on him today. What were they talking about? It sounded like Anzu and Atemu were hiding something from him. His heart lurched. Could they be trying to tell him that they were together? No… surely Atemu, his other half, would've told him the moment they started going out!

Yuugi could've slapped himself for over dramatizing. He was being an idiot. Why should he care that Atemu was with Anzu? As long as he was happy, what did it matter that he loved Atemu? He clenched his fists, hearing Anzu laughing at something Atemu had said.

Of course it mattered! It felt like someone dragged a knife across his heart; it was aching that severely. He needed to get upstairs, into his room, where he could be alone.

In his haste, Yuugi tripped on the stairs. He slammed his hands down to keep from falling all the way back down. The voices stopped. Oh shit, Yuugi thought. Atemu's coming. Never once did he glance behind him to see if his prediction was correct. Furiously, he brushed the tears welling in his eyes away. There was nothing to cry about. His heart lurched, disagreeing with him. Yuugi choked, clutching at his chest. He continued down the hall, not quite seeing where he was going. Yet he somehow made it to his room, and locked the door.

Finally, he could not walk anymore. He stumbled over to his bed and curled up, resting his head against his knees. His arms went around his knees, hugging himself. Hopelessness rose in his heart, squeezing the breath from his body. Unbidden, the tears came, falling onto the rough denim of his jeans. Why did Atemu have to do this to him? Why did he have to love Atemu?

Yuugi cried to himself, hugged himself, comforted himself. It was just like before, long before he solved the Puzzle and earned his friends. Thinking of that time before Atemu made him shudder. He would never wish his closest friend away. No matter what Atemu did to him, whether he was aware of it or not, Yuugi would never wish him away.

Lost in his thoughts, Yuugi didn't hear the lock unclick. The door opened soundlessly.

Yuugi's heart lurched again, bringing a fresh wave of tears from his clenched eyes. His hands slid up the opposite arms. He dug his nails into his arms, trying to distract himself from the pain of his heart with physical pain. Sometimes he pressed down hard enough to leave crescent-shaped marks. No one noticed though; the marks were too small.

The next second, Yuugi's wrists were pinned to the wall, and Atemu had settled between his legs. Yuugi's first reaction was to struggle, and he did so. Atemu only gripped him tighter and used his weight to pin Yuugi's lower body to the bed. The position was awkward for Yuugi, as he was half lying and half sitting. He started to ask what Atemu was doing. Once his eyes made contact with his dark's, however, the words died in his throat.

Atemu's expression was blank, not unlike the expression he wore while dueling an opponent. His eyes bore into Yuugi's. Yuugi was acutely aware of the tears still on his face and in his eyes. Hesitantly, Yuugi shifted his weight up, trying to push Atemu off. The action was slight, almost unnoticeable. Atemu's reaction was to press down, ten times as hard. His mouth curled into a snarl, though no sound escaped.

A small whimper escaped Yuugi's lips. Atemu was too close, far too close. How would he explain? Since he could not move, Yuugi decide to voice his protest.

"Ate—" Before Yuugi had gotten to the third syllable of his dark's name, Atemu's lips had descended on his. The pressure on his hips increased but Atemu's grip on his wrists softened. Yuugi refused to move, refused to react. He went limp as his first kiss was stolen from him. Atemu seemed not to notice. In fact, he took advantage of Yuugi's relaxed, stunned state and slid his tongue past Yuugi's lips.

It was then that Yuugi started struggling against his dark. He felt Atemu smirk against his lips. Atemu rolled his hips against Yuugi's, sending his mind reeling. What… what was going on? Didn't his dark like Anzu? Didn't he? Didn't he?!

Atemu kissed his light once more, with a careful harshness. His lips moved against his in a sinfully delectable way. Atemu's taste filled his senses, nearly overwhelming him with the suddenness of it. He felt Atemu's fingers touching his stomach, only now registering that his hands were free. Automatically, he placed his ands on Atemu's shoulders, one movement away from pushing the other off of him.

The question was: did he want Atemu to get off of him? Sensing Yuugi's turmoil, Atemu paused. His lips moved to Yuugi's ear. Yuugi realized what his dark was about to do and tensed up instinctively.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

As Yuugi expected, Atemu's warm breath touched his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Yuugi squirmed, moving seductively under Atemu without realizing it. Atemu grit his teeth, holding back his reaction, though Yuugi couldn't see.

To distract himself, Atemu decided to keep talking. "Don't lie to me, little light. I'll know if you do." Yuugi's eyes rolled back as he shivered. He could barely breathe from the torture Atemu was inflicting upon his mind and body.

Yuugi realized he was right. He couldn't lie to Atemu. He wouldn't even be able to fight if Atemu chose to steal more than kisses. Did he want this? He enjoyed it, yes, but did he want this? What Yuugi wanted was to get away, far away, and sort out his emotions. He pushed against Atemu, trying to follow through with his plan.

"Stop that," Atemu hissed slightly.

"Get off of me then!" Atemu sensed what he was about to do and quickly pinned Yuugi's wrists again. Yuugi struggled vainly underneath Atemu, not realizing he was tearing apart Atemu's self-control. Confusion raged in his mind. Didn't he hear Atemu talking to Anzu about their relationship? Nothing made sense to him! He just wanted to curl up and cry, alone. Why was Atemu playing with him if he was with Anzu?

"Did you even understand what you heard?"

"I know what I heard!"

"Do you think I would ever play with you in such a cruel manner?"

"N-no," Yuugi whispered, turning away from Atemu's searching gaze. He missed how Atemu's eyes softened when he turned. Atemu released Yuugi's wrists, opting for stroking Yuugi's cheek gently.

"My little light, I would sooner kill myself than hurt you in such a manner." He leaned down and captured Yuugi's lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Yuugi's stomach rolled, confusion making him dizzy.

"What about Anzu?" he cried, breaking the kiss. Atemu looked down at him in confusion.

"What about Anzu?"

"Aren't you in a relationship with her? Isn't that what you two were discussing? How to tell me that you two were together?"

Atemu burst into laughter. Yuugi pushed his hips upward to remind Atemu that he was still here. Atemu met his eyes, mirth still apparent.

"My love, my light, we were discussing how I should tell you…" he leaned down, covering Yuugi's body with his own. Warmth invaded Yuugi's senses. "…how much I love you." Loving, Atemu kissed his light. Yuugi sighed against his lips.

"I love you too."

"Happy birthday, my beautiful Yuugi,"

Anzu was forgotten as they discovered each other's bodies. Each kiss, each touch was fueled with pure love and adoration for his partner. So they spent the rest of Yuugi's birthday enjoying each other's company. Yuugi certainly loved his present… the very thing he'd been craving forever.

**Owari**

* * *

Yes, happy birthday, Yuugi. I don't know how old he would be. But I'm fifteen now!


End file.
